bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zephyrus11221/Unit Comparison: Korzan V. Avant
First, I made this since people say either one is better without offering reasons, and it's kind of infuriating. Second, I will be assuming ESs and therefore spheres are equipped. Third, I don't know if I'll do this again. Maybe if I see some more annoying comparisons between units. Comparisons= - Stats/Spheres= Avant has higher base stats, but maxed, Korzan beats him out in every stat. However, when you take spheres and ESs into account, Avant has much higher HP, DEF, and REC, and even higher ATK. Not much to say here. Also, Dandelga offers BB Regen, so that might be more desirable if you think you're lacking BB momentum and need your Crit Buffer to spam. However, the Vulcan Axe adds a Crit Chance buff, which helps against crit resistant bosses and attacking on the first turn. - (Super/Ultimate) Brave Bursts= With his ES, Korzan basically outclasses Avant as a damage dealer. All his multipliers are higher when he's at full HP, and they go even higher as he dies. As for BBs, look at Avant's, copy it, make it have a higher multiplier, make the ATK boost stronger, add DEF ignore, and make it give back some BC when you use it, and you have Korzan's BB. Basically Korzan's BB is much, much better. DEF ignore is also nice for Metal Parade if you don't have a DEF ignore unit already. Then for SBBs, Avant's Spark Vulnerability and BB attack buff are useful, but they aren't too powerful. Avant makes up for that by boosting ATK relative to HP (15%). Korzan does that much better than Avant. Korzan has a stronger HP to ATK conversion (20%), and adds the strongest Crit Damage buff in the game (75%). To go along with the HP to ATK conversion, he increases maximum health (10%). That's not even mentioning his monstrous multiplier, which, with his ES, can become nearly as powerful as Hadaron's or Gravion's 7* SBB. Now let's talk UBB. Avant offers a relatively high hit count UBB, which has a very strong multiplier assuming he's at full health (usually not the case in difficult content). Then he gives the strongest Crit buff in game, and a very strong spark damage buff (100%), then gives a moderately strong BB multiplier buff. Korzan, on the other hand, can surpass Lucius in power with a maximum UBB multiplier of 4200% with his ES. It offers the same crit damage buff as Avant's, though it misses a spark buff. However, he offers the highest possible (?) HP to ATK conversion in the game (50%) and doubles his HP. That's extremely ridiculous damage potential, and ridiculous health, topping the surprisingly tanky Hadaron and fortresses like Tridon and Zeldeus. It's also 2 hits, making it ludicrously easy to spark with a Spark Blanket like Ruby or Shera. }} |-| Unit Pairing= How effective these two are when paired with certain units. - Chrome, Mahalu, and the like= I think Korzan and Avant would both work extremely well with a Spark Buffer, and probably on equal terms. Korzan's total Crit Damage and ATK buffs make up for (if not overtake) the advantage that Avant has in having Spark Damage in his LS when paired with another Spark Buffer. - Charla= Avant would pair perfectly with Charla. Avant lacks any BB utility, which Charla provides. Charla also buffs Crit Damage, which goes with Avant's BB, and Spark damage, which is useful all around. However, losing an attacking unit that can provide for more Sparks and overall damage would be the downfall in this pair. Korzan doesn't match Charla in the way that Avant does. Korzan has some BB utility that is supplemented by Charla, and they have the same Crit Damage buff, which almost makes this a pointless pairing if not for Charla's Spark Damage buff. Korzan-Charla has some redundancies, and seems to be worse than a Korzan-Spark Buffer pair since the latter would be able to have more Sparks, buffs, and more damage. }} |-| Update: Testing= I've been late on this, but here's the notes I've taken from tests between the two. I can't provide screenshots because the off button on my phone no longer works. * In Frontier Gate, I judged based on points. Avant-Avant gains much more points than Korzan-Korzan and seems to do better than Avant-Korzan, but that may be because I haven't worked out sparking Korzan well with my squad. * In Questing, I formed OTKO/Speed run squads and tested how reliably they OTKOd the boss and maintained BB momentum. Avant-Korzan forms a much better OTKO squad (tested on every boss but Beiorg, who is impossible to OTKO) than Avant-Avant, and Korzan-Korzan is in between. * In Raid, I judged based on total unit deaths/near deaths and speed. Avant-Korzan suffered from loss in SBBs, so as a result had less damage than Chrome-Avant and Chrome-Korzan. Between those two, Chrome-Korzan was able to clear Raids with fewer deaths and with greater speed. The first criterion was most likely because of Korzan's increased SBB multipliers from the massive amounts of damage taken, and the second was clearly because of the extra health Korzan provides over Avant. Because the bosses died before I was able to use UBBs, I was unable to test the strength and usefulness of their UBBs in Raid. |-| Abridged Version= Korzan pretty much outclasses Avant in everything that they share, except for stats when you disregard UBBs. Avant becomes more useful when you don't already have a BB multiplier buffer or a Spark Buffer. However, if you have one of those already, like Chrome or Lava, then Korzan becomes much more useful. Category:Blog posts